PSYCHODOM! the Game
PSYCHODOM! Now remember this is just an idea so don't jump to conclusions with it and what not. But I just think this would be pretty sweet. Well we all know Mortal Kombat and how it's game play works, but just imagine a Horror version of it. Ofcourse there is Terrordrome which some people may have heard of or even played. But I'm talking about a full on version of this available to Xbox and PS3. Fully backed by Mortal Kombat with character back stories, fatalities and all the works. My Roster #Frankenstein's Monster (Adam Frankenstein) - FRANKENSTEIN #The Djinn - WISHMASTER #Candyman (Daniel Robataille) - CANDYMAN #Pumpkinhead - PUMPKINHEAD #Leatherface (Bubba Sawyer/Thomas Brown Hewitt) - THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE #Freddy Krueger - A NIGHTARE ON ELM STREET #Count Dracula - DRACULA #Xenomorph - ALIEN #Yautja - PREDATOR #Chucky (Charles Lee Ray) - CHILD'S PLAY #Pazuzu/Regan McNeil - THE EXORCIST #Ashley J. Williams - THE EVIL DEAD #Robocop (Alex Murphy) - ROBOCOP #The Tall Man (Jebidiah Morningside) - PHANTASM #The Creeper - JEEPERS CREEPERS #Jason Voorhees - FRIDAY THE 13th #The Wolf Man (Lawrence Talbot) - THE WOLF MAN #Michael Myers - HALLOWEEN #Pennywise the Dancing Clown - IT #Imohtep - THE MUMMY #Pinhead (Elliott Spencer) - HELLRAISER #T-800 - THE TERMINATOR #Rawhead Rex - RAWHEAD REX #Ghostface - SCREAM #Tiffany Ray - BRIDE OF CHUCKY #The Gil Man - CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON #Sumara - THE RING #Uber Jason Voorhees - JASON X #Luben Leprechaun or whatever he's called - LEPRECHAUN #Predalien (Chad)? - ALIENS VS. PREDATOR: REQUIEM #Maniac Cop-MANIAC COP #Harry Warden-MY BLOODY VALENTINE #Kenny Hampton-TERRORTRAIN #Crospy-THE BURNING #Captain Rhodes-DAY OF THE DEAD ORIGINAL #Trioxin Zombie RETURN OF THE LIVING DEAD #Damien-THE OMEN #Peter-DAWN OF THE DEAD ORIGINAL #Hannibal Lectere-THE SILENCE OF THE LAMBS #Zombies-NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD #Francesco Dellamorte-CEMETERY MAN #Death-FINAL DESINATON #Shaun-SHAUN OF THE DEAD #House-THE AMITYVILLE HORROR #Lord Crumb-BAD TASTE #Nada and Frank-THEY LIVE #Critters-CRITTERS #Blade-THE PUPPET MASTER #Leech-Woman-THE PUPPET MASTER #Jester-THE PUPPET MASTER #Torch-THE PUPPET MASTER #Tunneler-THE PUPPET MASTER #Pinhead-THE PUPPET MASTER #Six Shooter-THE PUPPET MASTER #Angela Baker-SLEEPAWAY CAMP #Lionel Cosgrove-DEAD ALIVE #Killer Klowns-KILLER KLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACE #Norman Bates-PYSCHO #John Doe-SE7EN #David Kessler-AN AMERICAN WEREWOLF IN LONDON #Poltergieists-POLTERGIEISTS #Alessa Gillespie-SILENT HILL #Yamazaki Asami-AUDITION #Woo-Jin Lee-OLDBOY #Sadako Yamamura-RINGU #The Thing-THE THING #The Brids-THE BRIDS #Rhoda Penmark-The BAD SEED #The Mummy-THE MUMMY #The Phantom-PHANTOM OF THE OPERA HOUSE #Frederick Loren-HOUSE ON HAUNTED HILL #Jack Torrance-SHINING #SweeneyTodd-SWEENEY TODD #Cujo-CUJO #Captain Spaulding-PAULDING FROM HOUSE OF 1000 CORPSES #Pinocchio-PINOCCHIO REVENGE #Cherry Darling-PLANTET TERROR #Christine-CHRISTINE #Herbert West-RE-ANIMATOR #The Fly-THE FLY #Sam-TRICK OR TREAT #Splice-SPLICE #Alice-RESIDENT EVIL #Ginger Fitzerald-GINGER SNAPS #Carrie-CARRIE #Jennifer-JENNIFER'S BODY #Mutants-THE HILLS HAVE EYES #Lizard-MIDNIGHT MEAT TRAIN #Blade-MARVEL BLADE #Jaws-JAWS #Jigsaw-SAW #T-Rex-JURASSIC PARK #Velociraptor-JURASSIC PARK #Alpha's Mate-JURASSIC PARK3 #Alpha JURASSIC PARK3 #Hellboy-HELLBOY #GhostRider-GHOST RIDER #King Kong-KING KONG #Eric Draven-THE CROW #Robert Neville-I AM LEGEND #Gizmo-GREMLINS #Glen Ray-SWEED OF CHUCKY #Anita Lesnicki-JENNIFER'S BODY #Selene-UNDERWORLD #Van Helsing-VAN HELSING #Frankenstein-VAN HELSING #Dracula- VAN HELSING #WolfMan-VAN HELSING #Dale-TUCKER & DALE & EVIL #Tucker-TUCKER &DALE & EVIL #Edgar Frog -THE LOST BOYS #The Dentist-THE DENTIST #Simon-THE UGLY #The Fisherman-I KNOW WHAT YOU LAST SUMMER #Camilla-THE GUARDIAN #Belial-THE BASKET CASE #The Gingerdead Man-THE GINGERDEAD MAN #Killjioy-KILLJIOY #Jack Frost-JACK FROST #Victor Crowley-THE HATCHET #Baby Oopst Daisy- DEMONIC TOYS #Grizzly-DEMONIC TOYS #Jack Attack-DEMONIC TOYS #Mr.Static-DEMONIC TOYS #Divoletto-DEMONIC TOYS #Blackheart-GHOST RIDER #Nosferatu-NOSFERATU #Headless Horseman-SLEEPY HOLLOW #Buffy Summers-BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER #Tooth Fairy- DARKNESS FALLS #Cryptkeeper-TALES FROM THE CRYPT #Blair Witch BLAIR WITCH PROJECT #Tallahassee-ZOMBIELAND #Edward Scissorhands- EDWARD SCISSORHANDS #Joker-THE DARK KNIGHT #Dr Frank N Furter-ROCKY HORROR #Beetlejuice-BEETLEJUICE #Michael Corvin-UNDERWORLD #Eve-UNDERWORLD 4 #Viktor-UNDERWORLD 1&3 #Lucian-UNDERWORLD 1&3 #William Corvinus-UNDERWORLD 2 #Marcus Corvinus-UNDERWORLD 2 #Sonja-UNDERWORLD 3 #R-WARM BODIES #Boneys-WARM BODIES #Darkness-LEGENDS #Anton Chigurh-NO COUNTRY FOR OLD MEN #Reverend Lester Lowe-SILVER BULLET #King Leonidas-300